


Thank God He Got So Big

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Top Sam, mentions of weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Dean is really, really glad Sam outgrew him. An old fic being moved here from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God He Got So Big

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here's a short, older fic being moved over from Tumblr.  
> Warnings include: wincest, explicit sex, shower sex, top Sam, mentions of weecest, some size kink. I think that's all.  
> Prompt is: Dean loves Sam's muscles, especially when Sam holds Dean up against the wall and fucks him good and deep.  
> Hope you enjoy!

            When they were kids, Dean had liked to lord his size over Sam. He held remotes above his head. He would pin Sam down and not let him up until he recited whatever embarrassing phrase Dean had wanted to hear from him on that day. He called him shrimp, and short-stack, and a million other nicknames that served just to remind Sam of how much bigger Dean was.

            How the tables had turned.

            Of course, things are different now. Sam doesn’t get his kicks holding remotes over his head. He doesn’t call Dean any short-nicknames. No, he uses his size for more enjoyable reasons.

            When they’d started doing this, Sam had been sixteen, just about Dean’s height, but still thin and awkward looking, the kid with big hands and feat that he hadn’t quite grown into yet. Now, Sam is just past thirty, built like a brick wall, and has a thing for lifting Dean up and pinning him to the wall.

            It may be the hottest thing Dean has ever felt. Not that he’s going to tell Sam that.

            But Dean has never been the small one before. Every girl he’s ever slept with hasn’t passed five foot ten. Certainly none of them had the muscles to lift him, throw him around, actually, physically restrain him. But Sam does. When Sam wants, he can lift Dean up, pin him to the wall, and fuck him hard, leaving Dean with nothing to do but wrap his legs around Sam’s waist, grip the muscled shoulders tightly, and scream.

            Dean has never screamed so loud as when Sam pounds into him like that, hard and deep. They’ve gotten thrown out of three motels in the last four months alone.

            Dean’s favorite place for this is the bunker shower. At first, he admits, he’d been leery about letting Sam support his entire body weight when they’re both slippery and soaking wet. But Sam had quickly proven that he could handle it easily enough.

            That’s where they are currently, Dean pressed to the shower wall, Sam’s cock deep inside him, pounding away. Dean’s hands scrabble at Sam’s shoulders, the muscles under his hands bunching and pulling as Sam drags Dean up and down on his cock.

            “Fuck, Sam, Sam, Sammy, fuck, fuck me, fuck me,” Dean moans, the sound echoing through the tile bathroom. Dean can feel Sam’s grin pressed against his shoulder.

            “Already fucking you,” Sam murmurs, and it’s not fair, how is he still this composed, when Dean is a lust-driven mess who can think of nothing but his brother’s cock? “Wanna come, Dean?”

            Dean whimpers, tries to focus enough to actually say yes, but Sam doesn’t need the actual word evidently, just knows what Dean needs. “Jerk yourself off, Dean,” Sam says.

            Dean scrambles to get a hand between them, and begins to pull and tug along with the rhythm Sam has established. Sam starts pounding into him harder, adjusts the angle slightly so he gets Dean’s prostate every thrust, and Dean has lost all semblance of speech. He knows he’s screaming, knows that anyone else who’s home can most certainly hear him, but he can’t find it in himself to care, never mind stop. He covers his and Sam’s stomach with come and slumps forward so his chin rests on Sam’s shoulder.

            Sam shifts his hold on Dean so Dean doesn’t unbalance them both, but doesn’t stop pounding into Dean. Dean whines, sensitive now, but it doesn’t take Sam more than another three or four thrusts before he’s coming too.

            There’s a bench in the shower, which Dean thinks is probably the best invention in the history of mankind, because while Sam held him up through that, he can tell Sam’s knees are shaking after coming that hard. Sam sits down, Dean in his lap, and slumps back against the shower wall while he catches his breath.

            “That was pretty good,” Dean says after a minute, going for nonchalant.

            Sam chuckles. “You loved it.”

            Dean leans forward, buries his face in Sam’s neck so Sam can’t see his expression. But, yeah, he loves it, loves his big, strong, muscled little brother, and thinks it was definitely worth it to lose the “bigger brother” status.


End file.
